New company with new troubles
by cwizard
Summary: Wayne Enterprises sets up a new company in the titan's city, that brings a whole mess of trouble. Rated for mentions of death & boold
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I don't own or operated any Teen Titans with out lawyer's consent, which I don't have. This is my first milt-chapter story so bear with me

From his vew he could see the construction that was getting ready for, he knew it would be good for the city, but he was still uneasy. He was hidden in the shadows, not even his team knew he was here. There was a large crowd below waiting for someone, he waited for him to, he needed to talk. Then the figure stepped out of the shadows as his old mentor came out and waved at the crowd. 'There you are,' he thought they the figure below started speaking, 'I could never stand this.' All the snotty parties, the large crowds, the fancy foods, the limos, the sweets, ok so it wasn't all bad. He sighed as he turned his attention to a large T on an island "that's were I belong," he said this coming fulling into the light. Robin, the boy wonder, the later part of the dynamic duo, the partner of Batman. He was so glad he got out of his shadow, but that was ancient history, water under the dam, he was on a personal mission. He turned his attention back to the figure on the ground ". . .that's why Wayne Enterprises is proud to make this contribution, to this far city." There was a great cheer 'oh darn I missed his speech," Robin thought with a grin, he then pulled out a grappling hook, shot it at a nearby building and swung down. When he landed he saw that the party, if that's what it could be called was getting under way. He continued to scan the crowd until he spotted his old mentor. He quickly decided to what until he was alone, a Teen Titan, especially Robin, strolling up to him for a chat would rase to many questions. He sat down on a trash can in the alley he was hiding in and pulled out a deck of cards. Parties like these bore him to death just to watch, he was so glad no to do it anymore. Just as he was about to begin his first game of solitaire when he heard his communicator go off. Grumbling slightly he flipped it open, just as he feared a red headed girl with blazing green eyes stared back at him. "Robin, I am wishing to know where you have gone?" He cracked, she could always do that to him, it was a weakness, he didn't truly mind, but never told anyone. "Sorry Starfire, I just felt like taking a walk," which was true, in a way, he didn't want her to know what he was up to. "Hurry back please, Raven is attempting to strangle Beast Boy with the cord of the controller of the game a Cyborg is trying to put a ham out." There was a pause where Robin pictured it and almost bust out laughing, "I'll be back as soon as I can Star, just make sure no one dies." He closed the communicator before she could respond, for one, he needed to laugh. The second more important reason was that his mentor was now leaving the party. Robin gave a satisfied grin knowing that even he hated these kinds of parties. A little disappointed that he was unable to play he scooped up his card and put them away. He grind as he thought about them, they saved a card company from burning down and as thanks the president gave them each a deck of cards. On the bach were two ts in a circle, but also the aces were of them. Cyborg got clubs, Raven got diamonds, Starfire got hearts and he got spades, Beast Boy actually wanted to be the jokers. They played many games with the decks, and each time they were destroyed, which happed quite a bit, they went to the company for a new deck. As Robin followed the limo from the roof tops he wondered how many decks they destroyed. He laughed as he thought about it, but apparently stopped, he wasn't watching where he was going and ran head first into a wall. He now kept his eye's in front of him and on the limo, he knew he would stay for another night. Even though Robin knew where he was going he still didn't want to tack his chances. He was right, the limo stopped in front of the Ritz and he watched his old mentor step into the lobby. He smiled 'now was time for a game,' he thought pulling out the cards. After his first game, he looked and saw him in the sweet 'figures,' Robin thought as he swung over to the large patio. He saw Robin coming even before he landed, the door was already unlocked and he waited. Robin opened the door and put on a matching face, then in a cooled tone said "hello Bruce." He replied in almost the same tone "hello Dick," they both stared at each other, Robin couldn't hold it. He burst out laughing and ran over to his father figure who laughing with him shared his embrace. After a few of the obvious question Robin was sitting in a large plush chair across from Bruce, there was a table in between them with tea and crackers. "I assume there is more to your visit then just to see me?" Bruce asked smiling, 'the master detective,' thought Robin "yes it's about today." "You want to know about the new branch of Wayne Enterprises that is being set up in your city, I don't know why, I told you about it when the deal was made months ago." "I know that, but I can help but fell, uneasy," he chose his words carefully. Bruce scratched his chin "I can understand why you'd be, but don't, I've got the best security system money can buy. Robin hid his snort 'wonder how hid react if he knew I got past that security system, no sweat.' "Look, don't worry about it, the deals made the package is sent, there's not much we can do now. Just sit back and wait, it'll turn out good in the end," 'yea and it'll turn out good in your pocket as well,' Robin thought indigently. "I suppose your right, but I still have an uneasy felling," "just keep you eyes open, you'll be alright. Now can we stop talking about this, I have herd of nothing but this for months, how has the rest of you team been?" They continued to talk for many more hours, about allies, enemies, and even new gadgets, but as Robin left he thought about what he had told him. 'I sure hope you're right, but I still have a very uneasy felling about all this," he continued to think about all the way back.

Author's notes-first one down, yea, more to come, the reference of Bruce's security system comes from _Apprentice II,_ Robin broke into a Wayne Enterprises building. As for the rest of it, that will come later. R&R


	2. opening day

Disclaimer-see first chapter

Robin was now staring into the faces of at least a hundred people, he guessed more, but this time it was different. He was sitting in a folding chair and waited, he really hated theses kinds of things. He looked to his left, he was the last one in the row, Starfire was beside him looked lost. Cyborg was beside her looking like he was going to wet himself, he was the only one looking forward to this, Best Boy was next to him looking like he was about to stip into a comma. Raven was at the other trying to read, Robin couldn't help but laugh inwardly about his friends. His mined forced back to 6the speech in time to hear, ". . .to cut the ribbon is your very own Teen Titans."

Robin smiled as he got up 'I've got mad skills when it comes to this,' he thought as he approached the podium.

"Thank you mayor, it gives me great honor to cut the ribbon opening the new head quarters for the Wayne Enterprises Advanced Robotics Division." Robin had to hold back a laugh, his fist speech was thrown out by Bruce himself, then this was written. Politics and anything of the sort made him gag, but this was very big and he wasn't going to screw it up, no matter how much he wanted to. Before he knew it he reached the end ". . .now Cyborg would you do the honors," they planed this.

"I hear by declare Wayne Enterprises Advanced Robotics Division officially open," the half metal man used an arm that was a pair of scissors to cut the ribbon. Noting happened.

"What's going on I wanted those light to come on the second that ribbon was cut," Robin heard the mayor talking to a matanace man. A few seconds passed then the whole thing lit up, there was a great clear.

"Guess it needed a few moments to worm up," the mayor said chuckling to the crowd, Robin rolled his eyes. He turned back to his team who looked ready to go.

"Can we go now," Raven asked in her monitone why, Robin was about to answer when he spotted someone in the crowd.

"Well you guys go, I need to talk to someone," the all kind of shrugged and started toward the T-car, then Robin answered a question not asked. "Yes Star, I'll be fine, I'll meet you back at the tower in a little while, ok?" Starfire just nodded, surprised she didn't need to asked, as if on cue the figure moved forward and Robin extended a hand. "Well Mr,Wayne this is a big time for you, a new division, new opportunities, new trouble." Robin lowered his voce at that last one as Bruce lead him away from the crowd.

"You still on that felling of your's, get over it, it's done the building is built, and it took only four months," he said with satisfactory.

"Well I don't care what you say, I'm still worried, I know I shouldn't be, but I'm going to keep an eye on this place." That's when he looked up at it he remembered the plans well "62 stories of glass and steel. Designers, planers, engineers, some of the top ranking scientists in robotics around the world. Some of the most advanced mechanics in the world, top of the line in nearly everything." Robin pushed "and on opening day there's a power failure, now I'm not the one for omens, but."

Bruce glared at him "what ever happened well find out what, leave it alone, it doesn't matter, once people see the results of this place, they won't see the bad as much." With that he patted Robin on the back and left.

'I hope you're right, I hope a lot that you are right,' Robin though as he made his why to his motorcycle. Nether of them noticing a shadowy figure moving away from there little meeting.

His motorcycle roared to a stop as he pulled it into the garage, he gave a deep sigh as he removed his helmet. Why couldn't he shake this felling, even though he agreed with Bruce, he could get his mind out of anything bad that could happen. However this thought left in a word that word was.

ROBIN, I whish to know why you stayed, who you spoke to and how you knew what I was going to ask." As Starfire said this she gave Robin a bone breaking hug, Robin didn't seem to mind that much.

"In order, just to talk, with an old friend, and I just knew you would," Robin said wiggling out of the hug for air. Then he noticed he was in the main room, he was surprised that he went this far on instinct. Then he looked around, they were all doing the things they loved, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing each other in a video game. Raven was reading and Starfire was now drifting over to the kitchen. He gave another sigh 'it doesn't matter, what ever comes come, and we'll face it together a beat it.' He walked over to Starfire to see what she was making, but at that moment the alarm went off. "Trouble," said Robin going to the computer "Cinder-block's robing the bank, again." Then he looked at his team 'just like we always do,' "Teen Titans, GO!"

A/N-two down, many more to go, things are starting to get interesting and there only going to get more interesting, later.


	3. the problems come

Disclaimer-do I even need to say it

Here's a long one for you, enjoy

Morning a time when all people, everywhere are either getting up, or still asleep, this ironically was true in both cases for a small group of teens. Beast Boy had been up late training with Robin and Cyborg, while Starfire and Raven ate breakfast without them.

"This is probably that first time, in a long time that those two haven't driven my out with there incessant bickering."

"Yea," Starfire said gloomily "I miss it," Raven just rolled her eyes then Starfire asked "why were the boys up late training?"

"Robin's orders," Raven replied "the three of them showed poor team work when facing Cinder-block yesterday. So as punishment, they trained," she took a small sip of tea "and thankfully that wore them out enough to sleep in."

"I'm worried that they might have been pushed to hard, Robin can be," she seemed to look for a word "persistent from time to time."

Raven decided to push it "but that doesn't stop you from having a crush on him, does it," she said hiding her smile with her cup."

Starfire when red "no. . . well. . . I mean. . . oh Raven!" Raven held up her hand and smirked at her. Starfire caved, then still blushing gave a small nod, Raven returned it and took another sip of tea.

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later," said Raven still pleased she got her to cave "it isn't good foe either of you."

Now it was Starfire's turn to push "but what about you and Beast Boy," unfortunately for both girls Raven was drinking her tea when she said this. Raven was leaning over coughing while Starfire was wiping her face off with a napkin. Raven then glared at Starfire with a pink ting to her checks, either from the statement of the tea.

"What makes you think there's anything going on between me and him," she didn't even what to say his name when referring to her feelings, or lack there of. Starfire just smiled at Rave the same way she had smiled at her a moment ago. Raven just got up and pored herself another cup of tea, she could feel eyes on her, she wasn't going to brake.

"Just think about him for a second," Starfire's voce drifted over to her, "toughs emerald eyes, that hunky bod, thoughts cute eyes." Raven shut her eye truing not to but failing miserably at not picturing him. "That adorable smile," Starfire continued "his happy attitude," she paused "how he treats you." Raven broke, that did take much, just as she turned around both girls leaped into there air when they heard an almighty.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And a green cheetah racing out of the hall and behind the couch. The girls looked at each other stunned, then at the couch, then at the door where they saw a very red Rodin.

"BEAST BOY, YOU ARE DEAD!" at that Robin lunged behind the couch in attempts to grab Beast Boy. But he had already turned into a bird and flew toward the ceiling "you cant stay up there forever!" he yelled.

At that point Cyborg walked in yawning "what's up ya'll," Starfire stiflied a giggle but couldn't hold it.

"Beast Boy is," she laughed, even Beast Boy was insulted by that, that's when Cyborg noticed Robin trying to hit a green fly on the ceiling. It was also at that time he noticed one of Robin's gloves were gone and he was in different pants. He quickly put two and two together and burst out laughing, Robin glared at him.

"Cyborg, it's not funny," then in an undertone added "I need to wash my sheets again," unfortunately Raven heard that. She started sickening, Starfire still looked confused, Raven leaned in her ear. Before Robin could protest Starfire's eyes when wide, then she joined the laughing. Robin decided to just let it go at that point "lets just get some breakfast," but as he turned toward the kuchen, he gave a small smile 'it was kind of funny.'

Half an hour later Robin had changed and forgave Beast Boy, after shoving his face in tofu eggs, he laughed with the rest of them. It looked like it was going to be a nice day, the alarm sounded, guess not. As one they got up and turned on the computer, to their surprise Batman stared back at them.

"Hello," he said in his cold voice "Robin, I need to speak with you privately," Robin nodded and the others headed back to the table. This was not the fist time he called and spoke to Robin alone, they understood that. Robin put a small ear peace in to make sure they weren't over heard. But before he could ask, Batman simple said "you know that bad felling you had about the new building. You were right, last night it was robbed," it took a moment to register with Robin.

"WHHHHHAT," he said loud enough for the whole tower to hear him, but that was only the beginning.

"I want you guys to look in on the robbery, now!" Robin was again stunned, but managed to hide it.

"Why do you want us to do it?"

"It was an inside job, no one was seen or heard, no clues to speak of, you guys are the best that city's got. You can find things others would over look, and," he said cracking a small smile "I trust your judgment a lot more." Robin gave a small nod, "good, I want a full report when you get back," with that he was gone.

Robin grumbled as he made his way back to the table "team, move out, there was a robbery and we're checking it out." There was a curious look about them, but they decided not to say anything.

About fifteen minutes later they stood in a large lobby, it went twenty stories up and ended in and plain white ceiling. The floor was white marble and in the center where the letters W.E.A.R.D in black. "Right this way Teen Titans, the CEO is waiting," a small man with large rimed glasses lead them to an elevator. The ride up was fast, when it opened they were in a conference hall. There was a large dark wood table with a lot of chairs around it, around the edge were wooden columns with a small space between them and the wall. There was at the other end of the room a large glass wall with to light wood doors. The titans crossed the rooms and the doors were opened by two guards. The office was small, it held a small couch that faced a tv, then there was a dark wood desk. The desk was at that moment a mess and the man behind it even messier, there was a bay window behind him. At the moment the doors were shut he looked up, "ah titans, welcome," he voice squawked a little. "Sorry about this, opening week has been chaotic, I'm head of this company, Matthew Clark." At that moment Best Boy gave an almighty sneeze and turned into a cow.

"Sorry about that, must be something in the air" he said with a sniff grabbing a Kleenex.

"That was unexpected," said Robin shaking his hand "so what was exactly stolen, and how dangerous is it?"

He looked surprised "well as you know are dealing is robotics, the stuff stolen were plans, blueprints for about half a dozen different types. There danger varies from a construction robot that could lift several tons, to a simple gardener robot." Robin looked at his friends to see what they made of this, but before he could register a reaction there was a buzz. "Yes," came Clack's voice, "WHAT? just now," then he swore loudly. "I'll be right down, titans follow me, this situation, just got worse." As they followed him to the elevator Starfire asked Robin what that word he said meant.

"I'll tell you later Star," was his reply, the elevator ride was also filled with muffled cursing, Robin got upset. "What's this all about?" he demanded, Clack just looked at him grimly.

"Someone just killed themselves," there was silence until the elevator stopped, the lobby was now crawly with people, "great, you check on this, I'll try and fix it," with that he left them, the stood over to where the crowd seemed to be grouped. There were already paramedic, but the looked grim.

"What happened?" Robin asked one of them, he turned and stepped aside, there was a man with a pool of blood around his head and glass around him. He looked in his late forties with wiled hair and a white coat. Starfire gasped and turned to Robin who was looking down along with Cyborg, Raven was looking at the paramedic and Beast Boy was in shock.

"Jumper," the paramedic said "plain and simple, crash, splat," Robin glared at him trying to hold back. The rest of the titans looked away as well, Starfire look ready to cry, then Rave patter Robin on the shoulder.

"Look, why don't you and Cyborg see if you can find anything with the blue print, well cover this." Robin nodded and left as Cyborg followed after, both Starfire and Beast Boy looked at Raven. "I won't tell you so don't ask, Beast Boy, you check on his lab, we'll see if there's anything here." Before Beast Boy could respond he gave another sneeze, turning into a large dog."

"You better be housebroken," came a drawling voice all eyes turned on a very old man in a yellow jump suit, "I get a new place doing the same thing. And I'll continue doing it forever," with that and a grumble he left.

Best Boy looked at Raven "boy, he made you look cheerful," Raven glared, but didn't say anything.

"Don't let old man Howy, rattle you, he's always like that," they turned to see a woman in a blue pants and shirt. "Don't know much about him, but that he clears here and hates it," the titans got over there shock and got back to business.

"Get to work, Beast Boy," he gave a quick saluted and flew up to the broken window, "just see if anyone knows anything about this," she said to Starfire."

The lab looked like Beast Boy's room, only there were papers and mechanical part spread around. "Ah, you must be Best Boy, welcome," he turned to see a sandy hared man no older then twenty. He had blue eyes and wore the same thing the late doctor did, Beast Boy nodded, "I'm William Melve."

"Did you know Dr.Linkuist?"

Melve looked stund "yes, how did you know his name?"

Best Boy didn't answer "what did he do here?"

"Truthfully he came from the old main place along with Mr. Clarke and old man Howy."

"Yea, I meat him, would he jump?"

"He could easily break the glass, heck, even I could, but he didn't seem the type."

Beast Boy nodded, "what about where they came from?"

"both the old hq and both had the same jobs they have now, if you cam believe that."

As they were talking Beast Boy was looking around the lab and spotted something "what's this?" it was a book, _My Robot And Me_.

"That's a novel he wrote, everyone was surprised, he just came out of the blue with it."

"_Dedicated to anyone how has ever dreamed the impossible, then accomplished it,_ hmm?"

"Needles to say, he wasn't normal,"

"any clues?"

"None that we found, the cameras got nothing,"

"nothing but me," came a steely voce from the door.

"Ah, Beast Boy this is the only possible suspect," he snorted "Mel Roberts,"

He was janitor "I shouldn't even be considered a suspect, I left this place, twenty minutes before he jumped. And no, there was nothing suspicious, in this room, or about him."

"Come on Mel, we all know you're innocent, now lets talk to the police, good day,' he said nodding to Beast Boy. He just waved and stared to flip through the book

"all right old timer, what you want me to find," he asked himself, before he could get an answer he looked up and saw Raven at the shattered window. She curled her finger in the come here way, "bubkis, I got nothing, you?" she shook her head and drifted down. Beast Boy looked back at the room and said "good bye," then met Raven on the ground.

"Who ever did it was the best I've seen, not a clue in sight," Robin was telling Raven and Starfire.

"Same here, I saw you just go, there's nothing mor we can do here," they all nodded and started to leave. But as Beast Boy walked out the door, he had a felling that this was only the beginning, but of what?

A/N-the plot thickens and will only get thicker, sorry if things seemed rushed, if they are read it slower, R&R


	4. fight fight, kiss?

Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans or Scooby Doo, bats away lawyers with a sick

Three days had past since the theft/death and there was still nothing, the main room was quiet, for once. Robin was reading to Starfire, to both of there enjoyment, Raven was reading at the table. Cyborg was bored, he wanted to play Autoracer, but Beast Boy was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Raven, think you could find BB for me, I want to challenge him," Raven gave a very annoyed look.

"How about, Raven, since I'm doing special I would like to see Beast Boy, and even though I can get him my self, could you do it."

"Yea that's better, thanks Rae," Raven slammed her book down and stormed out of the room. Starfire and Robin looked at each other, worried, Raven was not in a good mood and going to get Best Boy, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"That inconsiderate jerk, how dare he demand that I go and get that stupid, green bum," she froze. Despite this she was, why, could Starfire have been right, did she like Beast Boy, the thought hit her. "No way, he annoys me way to much," she told herself and continued walking, 'denial.' The voce was out of nowhere, she ignored it till she got to Beast Boy's room. She opened the door to see Beast Boy sitting on his bed reading a book, Raven didn't know what to say.

Beast Boy saw her "yes Raven," nothing "what do you want," still nothing "are you going to just stand there all day."

Raven snapped out of it "you're reading," Beast Boy looked up and nodded "a book," he rolled his eyes "without pictures."

"You know Raven," Beast Boy said loudly closing the book "I can read to you know, it's not a crime." Raven just stood there and blinked, waiting "it's a book that Dr.Linkuist wrote _My Robot and me_."

Raven was silent, then it clicked "he was that old man who committed suicide three days ago, I didn't think you would read something like that."

Beast Boy glared at her "first, he wasn't just some old man, second he didn't commit suicide and third, this happens to be a novel.

Raven didn't like how Beast Boy was talking to her, "what's it about?" she address that first.

"A robot who's at the lowest rung of the work latter want to be someone, builds a robot to do that."

"Interesting," maybe she'd pick it up later "what did you mean he didn't kill himself?"

Beast Boy gave her an angry look "he was murdered, or at lest was lead to his death, something happened and I'm going to find out what."

Raven snorted "Beast Boy you couldn't solve a mystery if it bit you on the butt, you have no point in solving a mystery that isn't there."

Beast Boy was on his feet "are you saying I'm stupid,"

"yes, you're like Scooby Doo when it comes to solving mysteries," she glared at him

Beast Boy smirked "as I recall he solved every mystery he came to,"

"come on that show was lame, you can't believe that any of that is real,

"well at least I'm trying, unlike some people,"

"we have a city to save, or have you forgotten,"

"may you're ears are clogged cause there doesn't seem to be any trouble now," that's when the siren when off "don't say a word." Both of them moved to the main room where Robin was talking to Matthew Clark, the CEO.

"There's a problem, three of our new robots are going ramped down town, we need you to get there and stop them before they hurt someone."

"But how can they hurt anyone, the three law prevent it," everyone looked at Beast Boy

"you know the three laws?" asked Cyborg, then he turned to look at his confused friends

"the three laws are a protection put in all robots," Beast Boy cut in, then looking at the screen "supposedly. They say that no robot can harm a human, it's more detailed then that but," he gave a shrug.

They looked at Cyborg "he's right,"

"ahem, I don't whish to bother you, but there are robots that a running amok, take care of them, now. As for your question the three laws aren't programed yet, they prototypes," the screen went blank.

Twenty minutes and many blocks later, they were all in the T-car listening to Robin. "The three robots that you're looking for are a light construction robot, a mining robot and a lumberjack robot. They were seen somewhere around. . ." Suddenly a huge explosion flipped the car.

"Here?" asked Raven easily sliding from the car, the others moved slower, but were fine, then they saw who threw the car at them. The first robot had a large drill sticking out of it's head, a smaller drill on it's left side and a claw on it's right, with a small red dot on it's face. The next robot had huge arms, that's about it, the last was thin with a long chainsaw on each arm.

"Titans go!" spotted Robin just as all three descended on them, they split them up, Beast Boy and Starfire were fighting the miner. Raven and Cyborg were on the chopper and Robin was attempting to take out the construction. "Titans, regroup," easer said then done Starfire and Beast Boy were busy avoiding a red laser coming out of his eye. Cyborg could barley get the chopper's attention long enough for Raven to trough something at it, which it would slice in half. Robin could hardly get a punch in, and when he did it was ineffective. He through as many destructive disks as he had, but toughs were ineffective. 'Blast, his armors to strong, I need something else,' he though while avoiding the bot's punches.

"This ain't working," Cyborg said gritting his teeth while trying not to get slashed in half, this thing wouldn't let him get his distance. He didn't have enough time to aim his sonic cannon, he was having a hard time just dodging his blades and Raven's junk. She knew that if she got to close she was gone, she was hoovering around the battle chucking everything that would move at it. Nothing hit, he cut through all of her attacks, then a thought struck her, 'Star could take this guy.' With that thought she picked up a large steel rood and glided over to where Starfire and Beast Boy were trying not to get shot. Each time he lowered that things eye would shot right at him, missing him by inches. This was getting to be too much, Starfire was having no luck, each of her shots just bounced off either if his drills. That's when Beast Boy saw Raven, he saw her chuck the rod right through the bot's neck, it stopped moving.

"Nice shot," Beast Boy commented landing on the ground, Raven didn't hear him, she and Starfire were flying toward Cyborg. Beast Boy thought about helping Robin, but the drill bot behind him reactivated, and tackled him.

Starfire managed to take out the cut bot in a few shots, "booya, now lets help Robin," the rest of them nodded eagerly. However nothing seemed to break this bot, he was too tough, Robin was out of equipment a tired. Cyborg was the only one who was fighting him, Starfire and Raven were hitting him at a distance. Beast Boy could see all this from him position on the drill bot's shoulder, he had already remover one arm and was going for the other. He was hit with an idea like a wave, he formed back into human form about two feet from the drill bot. It saw it's chance, charged it's drilling laser and fired, just as Beast Boy turned into a rat. The laser then went through the air past Cyborg and went right through the head of the construction bot. The rest if the titans were stunned, the bot was down and out, they looked at each other. Then they looked at where the beam had come from, Beast Boy was sitting on the remains of the drill bot whistling happily.

"Well that was fun," Cyborg said rubbing his shoulder,

"yea, sure hop none of these guys go nuts again," said Robin.

"Why did these guys got nuts anyway?" asked Starfire

"that's what were trying to figure out," in was a detective "from what we could tell someone hacked into them. Who ever it was was very good, we found no clue or trace to who it was or how they did it."

"Well don't worry, we'll solve the case, we always do," said Beast Boy charily.

"Maybe we should load up on Beast Boy shacks, this mystery could lead us anywhere," Raven said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help, unlike some people,"

"well I'm not the one acting like a complete idiot,"

"yea you're the one acting like a cold sarcastic jerk,"

"watch it boy or I'll send you to another dimension,"

"hey who was the one who just saved your necks from that big bot, me that's who,"

"please, that was probable just an accident, you just happen to get lucky," as Raven and Beast Boy fought they were getting closer to one another. The other titans were confused

"Are you calling me a liar," closer

"if the shoe fits," closer

"well may you should take that shoe and stick it in your mouth," closer

"are you threatening me?" they were now close enough that their noses were almost touching, the other knew that if this fight wasn't settled it could get ugly. Robin nudged Cyborg and whispered something in his ear, Robin got behind Raven and Cyborg was behind Beast Boy, both were seething.

Before Best Boy could say another word, the two behind the fighting teens nodded to each other and gave Raven and Beast Boy a shove toward each other. Not expecting to get shoved, they ran into each other, the odd thing, it was lips first. Time seemed to stand still, no one moved and the only thought was from Starfire, 'they aren't going to live through this.' In an instant it was over, Beast Boy and Raven were far apart from one another and try to avoid everyone, both were blushing madly. After a few mutters from the both of them they got back in the T-car and headed back to the tower, Raven and Beast Boy in the back with Starfire in between. Even through they tried not to think about it, they both had one thought, 'that was kind of nice.'

N/A- this is hind of a bla bla bla, noting grate, except the fight, more sone, R&R


End file.
